Information technology (IT) systems are important to maintaining business operations. IT system health is typically monitored by the business to determine how the system is operating and whether business goals are being met. Monitoring IT system health is important to keeping the IT system reliable and effective and for providing a successful business.
Most IT monitoring systems are designed for a specific IT system. Thus, the monitoring system is usually hard coded to address specific features of the particular IT system. To make changes to the monitoring system requires significant time and resources to change the underlying code of the system. For example, changing a typical monitoring system would require a change in monitoring system code, a new executable file, or other significant and time-consuming changes to the system. It is desirable to have a flexible monitoring system for monitoring an IT system.